<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>distance, over time by wheatfields</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441775">distance, over time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatfields/pseuds/wheatfields'>wheatfields</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loving you's like comin' home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Epistolary, Haiku, Kita Shinsuke POV, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Yearning, again!, haibun, mentioned/implied since this is just short prose with poetry, red string of fate is mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatfields/pseuds/wheatfields</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>loving you is not work, not a chore, not an obligation; if it were any of those things, i would have done it right away.</p>
</blockquote>in which shinsuke disputes atsumu being "hard to love" in the form of a letter/poem.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>loving you's like comin' home [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Atsukita Week, Inarizaki Week 2021, Kita Ship Week 2021, Rice Quartet Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>distance, over time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haibun poem i originally posted on my <a href="https://twitter.com/kitsumushoyo/status/1351967816115650561">twitter</a>, written for Kita Ship Week 2021 day 4: comfort + soulmate au (though the latter is just heavily implied), and decided to post on ao3 for Rice Quartet Week day 2: yearning + mutual pining.</p><p>haibun is a form of japanese poetry that combines haiku and prose. i thought it would be interesting to write kita's pov in this style! i love using his pov for poetry. hope you do too! 💌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“distance, over time”</b>
</p><p>i apologize if anyone has made you think that it was hard to love you — especially if i was ever one of them. that was never my intention. the truth is that it was never hard to love you, not at all. loving you is not work, not a chore, not an obligation; if it were any of those things, i would have done it right away. no, loving you is an indulgence, a pleasure, a privilege. in fact, it was much harder for me to hold back from loving you when i could not yet give you the love you deserved.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>understand: there was<br/>
never a time when you did<br/>
not deserve my love.</p>
</div><p>i confess that i may have done you a disservice by denying the pull of the red string between us for so long, allowing it to stretch across fields and mountains and roads upon roads. the gods watching must have been amused by my attempts at delaying what was already fated. but i will no longer resist the pull of your love — i cannot; your embrace is as warm as the sun and as unyielding as gravity. let this string tangle and knot now that there is no more space between us.</p><p>i understand now:<br/>
there was never a distance<br/>
your love could not reach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just want to share my thought process hehe. i saw this tweet (which i can't find anymore since the account got suspended??) that said something like "i'm sorry if someone made you think it's hard to love you" and got emo and right away wanted to write a poem in this “hard to love” theme (since it seems like the pattern in my work during kita ship week is exploring the way kita loves)</p><p>then i thought i’d look into japanese poetry styles to try something new (i only know haiku and tanka and i found those a bit short for what i wanted to say) and came across haibun and thought it was really interesting so i went for it! 😊 hope you guys liked it! as always, feel free to yell about atsukita with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kitsumushoyo">twitter</a> 💗</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>